Cadeau
by eysselia
Summary: Oikawa a toujours des cadeaux particulier pour son meilleur ami, mais bizarrement Iwaizumi aime toujours.


_A la base je voulais le poster le jour de l'aniv d'Iwa, mais la session ma juste fermé au nez avant que j'ai pu le faire. Rah, ça m'énerve que les médiathèque soit limité en temps (je sais c'est normal, mais quand même je l'ai mauvaise pour le coup.), bon au moins les lettre avaient été posté, mais quand même. Donc voila avec quelque jour de retard. Oikawa offre un cadeau un peu particuliers. Bon c'est juste un pipe et désolé pour ceci._

* * *

Hajime d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Oikawa avait toujours été à ses côtés et il lui avait toujours donné des cadeaux assez originaux à son anniversaire pour ne pas dire carrément bizarre. Le plus étrange étant qu'il finissait toujours par apprécier ses cadeaux.

L'un de ces plus anciens souvenirs de cadeau remontaient à quand ils avaient trois ans. Pas qu'il se souvienne vraiment il était trop jeune, mais leurs mères aimaient particulièrement remémorer de quand il étaient petit et c'était un de leur préféré. Il savait donc qu'à trois ans il avait reçut une bague rose pailleté, produit dérivé d'une célèbre poupée que les filles adores. Et qu'il avait accepté qu'Oikawa l'épouse plus tard pour veiller sur lui. Et bien sur à chaque fois que leur mère ramené ce souvenir sur le tapis, son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet, Iwaizumi lui renvoyait alors que lui au moins n'aimait attaché ses cheveux avec des pompons, chose qu'Oikawa faisait jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans. Et qu'il faisait encore de temps en temps pendant qu'il révisait. Mais il fallait avouer qu'hormis des élastiques avec des pompons il n'avait rien d'autre pour s'attacher les cheveux, pas qu'il en ai besoin, mais Oikawa étant Oikawa cela faisait longtemps qu'Hajime avait abandonné l'idée de savoir pourquoi. Bien qu'il se doutait que son meilleur ami le faisait uniquement parce qu'il savait que ça le rendait mignon.

En tout cas la bague n'avait pas été plus étrange que les autres cadeaux qui suivirent chaque année, comme un petit déjeuner alien dans un hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville alors qu'ils avaient dormis chez eux. Oikawa l'avait fait lever avant l'aurore mais il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité d'admirer le lever de soleil. Ce qu'il regrettait un peu, même si le petit déjeuner avait été bon. Même s'il n'était pas fan des extra-terrestres il avait apprécié le cadeau comme à chaque fois.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu nerveux à chaque fois que son anniversaire approchait surtout après ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière. Oikawa lui avait offert un t-shirt, ce qui était plutôt normal jusque là comme présent, dans les vestiaire pour qu'il le porte pendant l'entraînement, ça allait encore si on oubliait la méthode employé pour qu'Hajime le porte, et que le dit t-shirt allait de pair avec celui que le brun portait pour qu'on puisse lire « ensemble pour toujours » et « le couple gagnant de Seijou ». Ils avaient été amis depuis si longtemps qu'il était logique que ça continue pour le reste de leur vie et ils étaient le meilleur tandem de l'équipe, le fait est qu'on pouvait assez facilement le prendre dans un autre sens. Ce que ces coéquipiers n'avaient pas loupé de faire. Bon le t-shirt en lui-même était sinon plutôt sympa, s'il ne tenait pas compte des doubles sens des phrases, et à sa taille. Hajime avait surtout aimé le sourire heureux et sans arrières pensées d'Oikawa quand il avait dit apprécier son cadeau. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il aimait au final les cadeaux de son meilleur ami, bien que bizarre, parce qu'il voyait un sourire sincère sur le visage de son ami ce qui était assez rare.

Et en ce neuf juin, Iwaizumi priait pour que le lendemain le capitaine d'Aoba n'ai pas une idée trop farfelue ou ne lui sorte pas qu'il était son cadeau, le brun en était parfaitement capable. Il se coucha donc en croisant les doigts, bien que résigné d'avance à aimer peut importe à quel point cela serait étrange.

Hajime se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne et il se serait bien rendormi s'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pour regarder combien de temps il lui restait avant de se lever. Au lieu de ça il eu le réflexe de frapper le visage juste en face de lui, en criant de surprise au passage. Qui s'attendrait à voir en gros plan le visage de son meilleur ami en se réveillant alors que le dit meilleur ami n'avait pas dormi chez vous ? Pas lui en tout cas.

-Iwa-chan ça fait mal, geint le brun en se tenant le nez qui heureusement n'était pas cassé.

Il ne répondit rien encore trop choqué de son réveil et préféra tenter de calmer son cœur et sa respiration qui était trop rapide du à la peur qu'il avait eue. Et bien le poids qu'il avait ressenti sur sa poitrine avant d'ouvrir les yeux était maintenant expliqué.

-Bon anniversaire Iwa, chantonna Oikawa en tendant les bras pour sûrement lui faire un câlin mais se prit une main sur le visage qui le repoussa. Mhiwaaaa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hajime qui retira précipitamment sa main en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur sa paume. Ne me lèche pas !

-C'est ton anniversaire et je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter. On va passer toute la journée ensemble.

Il le laissa l'étreindre avant de le repousser.

-Ouais peu importe, je veux juste dormir, grogna-t-il.

Il ignora la mine boudeuse et les protestations se recouchant sur le coté pour profiter quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il senti le poids au-dessus de lui partir, signifiant qu'Oikawa avait enfin descendu, pour sentir quelqu'un s'installer sous sa couette dans son dos. Un bras vient rapidement encerclé sa taille alors que son meilleur ami finissait de se coller à lui. Il ne pu retenir un soupir, le jour ou Oikawa allait lui sortir qu'il était son cadeau était finalement venu apparemment. Il le repoussa de son coude en lui demandant de ne pas le coller, s'attirant de nouvelle plainte comme quoi il était froid.

Pour quelqu'un qui venait de subir le pire réveil de sa vie, Hajime se trouvait vraiment tolérant avec l'idiot dans son dos. Qui n'avait pas fini de lui pourrir sa matinée puisqu'il le senti tirer sur le col de son pyjama. Quand il senti les lèvres de son ami de posé sur sa nuque il se figea. Oikawa l'embrassait dans le cou ?! Quand en plus une langue humide se rajouta sur sa peau il sorti de son état de stupeur et bondit s'asseyant dos contre le mur la main sur sa nuque et les joues rouges. Il vida son répertoire d'insulte sur Oikawa dans son intégralité, voir plusieurs fois pour certaine insulte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et inspira un grand coup avant de crier :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

-Rien, je t'ai juste fait un bisou. Répondit le brun de son air le plus innocent possible.

Hajime se répéta mentalement de ne pas se faire avoir, comme un mantra avant de finalement laisser tomber. Oikawa n'admettrai jamais qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de déplacer, Hajime doutait même que dans son esprit se ne soit qu'un geste banal et totalement dans le cadre d'une relation de meilleur ami, vu que le brun n'avait déjà aucune notion d'espace vital à la base. Il décida que finalement il valait mieux se lever puisque de toute façon impossible d'être au calme avec son passeur dans la même pièce et partie un douche pendant que le capitaine chantonnait qu'il allait lui faire son petit déjeuner.

Quand il descendit il trouva Oikawa finissant de faire une pile de crêpe en discutant avec sa mère qui buvait tranquillement son café du matin. L'avantage d'avoir connu l'un l'autre depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se souvenait pas de leur rencontre et que leur parents s'entendent bien c'est qu'il pouvait s'inviter dans la maison de l'autre sans problème, bien que cela se révèle parfois aussi être un inconvénient. Mais il fallait reconnaître que le brun était plutôt doué niveau cuisine quand cela concernait les dessert et autre pâtisserie.

À la pratique du matin tout ces coéquipiers lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et hormis les regards amusé des premières et terminal qui visiblement attendaient le fameux cadeau, tout ce déroula comme d'habitude, ainsi que le reste de la journée. Si on ne tenait pas compte qu'Oikawa ne lavait pas laisser seul une seule seconde, encore plus collant que d'habitude, mais cela ne le dérangea pas tellement il avait l'habitude de le supporter. Il se laissa docilement traîner le soir chez le brun ou les parents de celui-ci lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et il partagea leur repas avant de se faire traîner dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Dont il dut ignorer le regard fixé sur lui pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Oikawa fut le premier à craquer et rompit le silence :

-Iwa-chan, tu ne veux pas ton cadeau ?

-Ce n'était pas que tu ne me lâches pas une seule seconde ? Demanda Hajime.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas suffisamment débile ou prétentieux pour dire quelque chose du genre je suis ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Protesta le brun qui face au manque de réponse gonfla ses joues comme un enfant. C'est vexant que tu pense ça de moi Iwa-chan. Pour la peine il faut que tu devines ce que c'est pour l'avoir. Indice tu va prendre du plaisir.

La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit fut un massage, mais il repoussa l'idée parce que son meilleur ami était peut-être doué pour faire des crêpes, mais en ce qui concernait les massages ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça.

-Une forêt noire, proposa-t-il mais voyant la négation il ajouta. Un fraisier ou des meringues, je ne sais pas moi un flan.

-Non, non et non. La cuisine n'est pas mon seul talent.

-Hormis le volley… Et les cadeaux improbables rajouta-t-il mentalement. Je ne sais pas un indice supplémentaire. Dit-il en ignorant la moue boudeuse et les marmonnements.

-Deuxième indice c'est quelque chose de physique. Grogna le passeur vexé.

-Oikawa, si c'est un massage j'espère que tu t'es trouvé un cobaye avant pour t'entraîner parce que…

Le brun avait soupiré et c'était levé pour l'approcher, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, le dossard un murmura « Troisième indice » avant de l'embrasser. Hajime eu l'impression que son cerveau s'arrête de fonctionner et il eut l'impression de se transformer en statu de pierre. Une bonne minute s'écoula qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à saisir ce qui ce passait et laissait Oikawa faire ce qu'il veut, ou autrement dit approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Quand finalement le brun s'écarta un peu, mais pas de beaucoup il commençait à peine à saisir qu'il venait de se faire embrasser par son meilleur ami.

-Alors ?

La question du capitaine d'Aoba eu au moins le mérite de le remettre en marche et une veine se mit dangereusement à pulser. Hajime décida qu'il allait vraiment falloir apprendre les limites à son ami d'enfance, après l'avoir frappé bien entendu. Oikawa esquiva le coup et en profita pour le retourner à son avantage, le faisant basculer sur le futon. Il grimaça quand son dos rencontra le mur un peu trop violemment à son goût, alors que le brun s'essayait tranquillement sur son bassin.

-Oups désolé je pensais pas que tu aurais tant d'élan, s'excusa le brun. Mais j'en ai marre que tu ne trouva pas alors je vais quand même te le donner.

Oikawa se recula pour se retrouver entre ses jambes et déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, tirant sur son boxer.

-Hé non mais attend qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Protesta-t-il en tenant de repousser le visage qui se rapprochait de son entre jambe.

-Je t'offre ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Répondit le brun en sortant le membre inerte de sa prison de tissu.

-Mais mais, bégaya Hajime en voulant résister.

Mais quand Oikawa embrassa dépose un baiser sur la tête de son membre il ne put que rougir. Le brun ne s'arrêta pas là et lentement la fit rentrer dans sa bouche suçant.

-St-stop.

Sa voix était plus faible et incertaine, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait bien qu'il se sentait durcir, alors que le brun utilisait sa main pour serrer le reste de son sexe, les yeux fermés concentrés sur sa tache.

-Oikawa… respira-t-il lourdement une main devant sa bouche comme s'il voulait étouffer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami s'ouvrent pour plonger son regard dans le sien, le sondant. Hajime à envie de jurer car les yeux bruns réussissent à avoir l'air innocent tout en transmettant le défi de le stopper et une pointe de désir. Il déglutit difficilement, il ne peux pas soutenir se regard et se cache le visage dans ses mains, son visage encore plus enflammer qu'avant. Oikawa recule sa tête laissant sa langue caresser le dessous alors que la bave et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écoulent lentement le long du membre. Le passeur repositionna sa main en haut du sexe avant de la descendre resserrent sa prise vers la base et son pouce feuilletant la fente une fois remonter. Tooru recommença deux trois fois, mais n'obtenant pas qu'Iwaizumi le regarde de nouveau, repris la queue en bouche cette fois si, le plus qu'il pouvait. Hajime faisait tout son possible pour retenir les gémissements qui montaient dans sa gorge et résistait à l'envie de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux d'Oikawa pour lui faire accélérer la cadence. Il se mordit le bras, mais le gémissement fut néanmoins audible pour son meilleur ami qui accéléra la cadence et aspirant plus fort.

-Ah… Oika…wa, Oikawa je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase venant directement dans la bouche du brun qui ne parut pas dérangé par cela avalant avant de s'asseoir et d'essuyer sa bouche sur la manche. Il avait encore la respiration lourde et reposa sa tête contre le mur pour ce calmer.

-Joyeux anniversaire Iwa-chan, chantonna le dossard un avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres et refermant son pantalon, ton cadeau t'a plus ?

-Oikawa, grogna-t-il, j'espère que tu as une très bonne explication parce que sinon je te promet que personne ne te reconnaîtra quand j'en aurais finit avec toi.

-Un cadeau est sensé rendre heureux, et on est heureux quand quelque chose nous fait plaisir. Et si c'est bon on y prend du plaisir.

Il ne répondit rien à cette logique ce contentant de lui jeter un regard noir en craquant ces poings.

-Et tu y a pris du plaisir, termina son meilleur ami dont le sourire commençait à flancher face à son aura sombre.

\- Oikawa, de toutes les limites que tu as franchi, cette fois-ci n'est vraiment pas excusable. Même toit tu dois te rendre compte qu'on offre pas des pipes à son meilleur ami. Il finit sa phrase en lançant violemment sa tête vers l'avant faisant percuter leur fronts et gémir de douleur l'autre puis ajouta. Que tu n'es pas capable de faire des t-shirt sans te rendre compte qu'il y a un double sens dans les phrases, je veux bien l'admettre, mais là.

-Iwa, gémit Oikawa en se massant le front. Je ne suis pas idiot, je connais très bien les limites et je savais parfaitement qu'il y avait un double sens, c'était voulu imbécile. Mais j'en ai marre de t'attendre alors je dois bien les franchir.

Il rougit de nouveau, attendez qu'est-ce que venais de dire Oikawa ?! Son meilleur ami avait fait ça parce qu'il voulait plus ? Il se mordit la lèvre incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, il n'était même plus en colère, juste totalement perturbé. Le brun caressa sa joue d'une main alors que l'autre venait reposer sur sa hanche, approchant son visage jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôle.

-Iwa ?

Hajime plongea dans son regard avant d'acquiescer faiblement, son cœur battait la chamade alors que le passeur l'embrassait pour la seconde fois. Le baiser avait un goût plus salé, mais il en profita plus que le premier.

-Hajime, murmura Tooru.

Iwaizumi détourna le regard toujours rougissant, alors qu'Oikawa avait un petit rire et bien ce n'était pas sa faute s'il se sentait gêné, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'un jour il devrait affronter ses sentiments. Finalement c'était bien le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait eu.


End file.
